The Misadventures of 3 Angels: Jedi Parity
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Major AU - The fourth story in the series. Lately, it has been good to be Angel #3, but will that continue when she grants a surprise to her fellow Angels?


**The Misadventures of Three Angels – Jedi Parity**

**Summary:** The fourth story in the "Misadventure," series. Lately, it has been good to be Angel #3, but will that continue when she grants a surprise to her fellow Angels?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit.

**Note:** Once again this is shameless AU. Also all Angel stories build on one another so it is recommended you read the previous stories before reading this one.

* * *

Angel #3 was startled out of her dreams by a loud pounding noise at her door, but she was pulled back into the strong arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi who growled in her ear. "We need to do something about your fellow Angels."

"Come on Angel #3, you can't stay in their all day. You and Obi-Wan have to come up for air sometime!" Angel #1's voice, although muffled by the door could be heard in the apartment. Her shouting had not only woken up the occupants of Angel #3's apartment, but also several of Angel #3's neighbors who cast irritated glances at the exuberant Angel.

"Why does Angel #1 want to go on a towel excursion at this ungodly hour?" Obi-Wan continued to grumble in Angel #3's ear. It was 7AM, but as Obi-Wan had nothing else planned for the day and he had been up late "entertaining" Angel #3, he was content to sleep in for a few extra hours.

"Because she can." Angel #3 stated with a yawn.

"Doesn't she have enough towels? Why would she need more?" Obi-Wan yawned as well as he stretched his muscles.

"Ultimately it isn't the towel she wants, but the Jedi that uses them." Angel #3 explained, stretching her own tired muscles. The previous night, she had settled down to write a little on her latest Obi-Wan fan fiction, but was stopped when he came to her door. The Jedi Knight did not mind if his Angel wrote stories about his many accomplishments, but he resented this tale which turned him into a Sith drone. Whenever he caught her adding to it, he would do his best to distract her and talk her into changing the story. So far nothing had deterred his Angel, but he had to admit that the "aggressive" negotiations were fun.

Another loud knock was heard at the door which made Obi-Wan roll his eyes. "Anakin is already spoken for. I don't think Padmé has any intentions to share him."

Angel #3 sighed. "It is a problem for us fan girls. There aren't enough of our favorite Jedi to go around. Just the other day I caught Angel #2 eyeballing you."

"Me?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically. "I thought she was devoted to Anakin like Angel #1?"

Angel #3 snorted in laughter. "Angel #1 is not devoted, obsessed is the proper term."

A rich cultured laugh sounded in her ear as Obi-Wan slid his lips down the column of Angel #3's neck.

"Hmmm." Angel #3 mumbled contently at the Jedi's ministrations.

Obi-Wan smiled against the Angel's skin and moved his lips up to blow hotly on her ear. A delightful shiver ran through her body as Obi-Wan continued to tease her. "Maybe, I should go to Angel #2, she would not turn me to the dark side."

Angel #3, whipped around in Obi-Wan's arms so that she was facing him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You wouldn't dare!"

Obi-Wan smiled mischievously. "Why wouldn't I? I'm sure she's not writing a sithly story about me. And like you said, she seems to like me."

Angel #3 did not respond to this statement, but continued to glare at Obi-Wan.

"I could split my evenings between you and her." Obi-Wan continued to tease.

Angel #3, pushed herself out of Obi-Wan's embrace and said. "I don't share." She then tried to get out of bed to storm away from him, but found that she was restrained to the bed by invisible binders. She growled in frustration as she said. "You know there is a reason my OC character doesn't like you using the Force on her!"

Obi-Wan rolled on top of Angel #3 so that his body was pinning her down rather than his Jedi abilities. "And they are justified, but you cannot deny that you like it."

Angel #3 turned her face away so she did not have to look at him.

Obi-Wan chuckled thickly as he nuzzled the Angel's neck and stated. "Greed is a path to the dark side, you know. However, I am glad to hear how loyal you are to me. I have no intention of leaving you for Angel #2. You've captured my heart."

Angel #3 turned her head to gaze at the Jedi and the anger that had glazed over her eyes faded into happiness at his words. "You always know the right things to say."

"That is why I'm "The Negotiator," Obi-Wan declared loftily.

"Perhaps, but I believe last night you reached a stalemate in convincing me to change my story." The Angel teased back.

"Then I'll just have to try again." The Jedi whispered huskily before leaning in to give the Angel a searing kiss. However, he was jolted from his amorous attentions when another loud pounding was heard at the door. This time, there was the distinct sound of two people pounding on the door. Obi-Wan groaned in response as he said, "Why can't they be in love with an available Jedi. There is only one Anakin. You can't divide him among everyone!"

Angel #3 giggled for a moment at the visual of thousands of fan girls fighting to the death for the right to have the young Jedi's attentions. That was the only way an Anakin fan girl, like her fellow Angels, could have him, and that was contingent on whether Padmé joined the fight as well. Or was it?

Remembering a delicious suggestion her fellow Angels had made several times over the course of the past year an idea formed in Angel #3's mind. "Is your starfighter parked outside the balcony?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered quirking an eyebrow at her as he did not know why she had asked that.

Angel #3 still could not move as Obi-Wan still had her pinned down so she tilted her head in the direction of the balcony. "We need to go see Anakin."

"Why?" Obi-Wan gave the Angel an even more puzzled look.

Angel #3 smiled mischievously as she said, "Because I know how to get the Angels to stop interrupting us!"

* * *

"You know, I am glad you decided to take some time out of your busy Obi-Wan schedule to spend some time with Angel #2 and I, but why did you have to blindfold the two of us?" Angel #1 asked.

"I told you, we are celebrating your birthday early, and this is your present." Angel #3 stated.

"Then why am I blindfolded?" Angel #2 asked in confusion.

"Because you need a break from real life and I have a surprise for you as well." Angel #3 responded cryptically.

"Can you give us a hint?" Angel #1 asked hopefully.

"No." Angel #3 responded simply.

"Please!" Angel #1 and #2 pleaded simultaneously.

"No." Angel #3 repeated.

"Obi-Wan would give us a hint." Angel #1 added with a pout.

Angel #3 laughed in response to this. "No, he wouldn't because he does not approve. That is why he's sulking in the cockpit."

"Why is he sulking?" Angel #2 asked with mild curiosity.

Angel #3 smiled. "You'll find out soon enough. For the time being, let's just say I proved him wrong about something."

* * *

"Ugh! I'm getting soaked!" Angel #1 complained as they stepped onto a rainy landing platform. Angel #3 was pulling her and Angel #2 by their hands as they were still blindfolded. Obi-Wan had begrudgingly moved ahead of them to announce their arrival.

"Can't we take these blindfolds off now?" Angel #2 asked, equally upset that she was getting drenched by the rain.

"It is just for a bit longer. Trust me it is worth it." Angel #3 reassured her friends.

"It better be." Angel #1 mumbled with a pout.

Moments later, Angel #1 and #2 heard the automatic swish of a door as they stepped inside a building. They still had no clue where they were, but through their blindfolds they could discern that the room was illuminated by very bright lights.

"Come on. In here." Angel #3 pulled her friends into a nearby room and ushered them into tear drop shaped chairs.

"I still don't like this." Obi-Wan mumbled from one of the far corners in the room.

"You were all for the idea when you thought it would get the other Angels to stop interrupting us." Angel #3 reminded him with an impish smile.

"Yes, well that was before…." Obi-Wan began, but he was interrupted by Angel #3.

"Before, I proved I'm not the only greedy one." Angel #3 practically sang her retort before she told the Angels, "You can remove your blindfolds now."

Both Angel #1 and #2 squinted as their eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the room.

"What is this place?" Angel #2 asked as her eyes focused on her surroundings. "It looks like…."

"Kamino!" Angel #1 and #2 stated simultaneously, a look of awe upon their faces.

"Yes, Kamino." Angel #3 confirmed with a smile. "And despite Obi-Wan's misgivings it is for a good reason too. I have solved our Jedi problem!"

Angel #1 and #2's eyes widened in recognition of what was coming up.

"You didn't!" Angel #2 whispered in awe.

"Yes, I did." Angel #3 answered before turning towards a third chair and picking up a large white bundle that was tied with a big red bow. She then dropped this bundle into Angel #1's lap saying, "Happy Birthday! I think you will find a good use for these."

Angel #1 trembled with anticipation as she stared down at her brand new set of white fluffy towels.

"Ok, bring them in." Angel #3 yelled over her shoulder at the doorway of the room. A moment later, five familiar looking men entered the room.

Angel #1 squealed in delight at the sight of them while Angel #2 remained silent, but blinked her eyes several times as her mind battled with the reality she was witnessing.

"Since it is Angel #1's birthday, we will start with her. Will Angel #1's Jedi please step forward." Angel #3 stated.

In response, one blue-eyed and one yellow-eyed Anakin Skywalker clone stepped forward. The blue-eyed Jedi flashed a roguish smile at his new mistress while the yellow-eyed Sith gave her a knowing smirk.

Angel #3 giggled at her drooling friend. "You now have one Jedi and one Sith to do with as you please. I could not decide which version of Anakin you would prefer, so I had both cloned. The Kaminoans were able to split his personality into two separate clones. Jedi Anakin has been programmed to keep an eye out for the Sith one so he won't try anything rash." Angel #1 licked her lips in anticipation as she shifted her gaze from the light side and dark side Anakins before her. A thousand delectable thoughts ran through her mind and she was trying to figure out what she should do first.

Angel #3 winked at Angel #1 before turning back to the other three Jedi who had entered the room. "Now will Angel #2's Jedi step forward."

A blue-eyed Anakin and blue-green eyed Obi-Wan stepped forward as Angel #3 spoke. "You now have two Jedi, a clone of Anakin and Obi-Wan. Both are light side, but I thought you would prefer it that way. Besides, I won't share my Obi-Wan." Angel #3 flashed a broad smile at the original Obi-Wan who was still sulking in his corner.

"I don't believe it!" Angel #2 stated as her two Jedi knelt beside her. "This can't be real!"

"Oh, it's real all right!" Angel #1 proclaimed breathlessly as she pulled away from her Jedi Anakin's lips. This brief respite gave Sithly Anakin the chance to grasp her chin and forcefully pull her towards his own hungry lips.

"Whose is the other Jedi?" Angel #2 asked, too shocked by what was going on to fully take everything in. She had been asking for Jedi clones for a long time and now that she had them she did not know what to do with them.

Angel #3 grinned mischievously as she answered the question and beckoned the Sithly figure towards her. This clone was an Obi-Wan clone, but held the darker traits of his personality. "He's mine. A dark Sithly Obi-Wan to go with the lighter one I already have. That way all of us have two Jedi."

"Is that what Obi-Wan isn't happy about?" Angel #2 asked as the original Obi-Wan walked over to Angel #3, his shoulders rigid with irritation.

"Yes, you will need to watch out for that with your own clone." Angel #3 explained. "He gets a bit jealous when you share your attention with another." At that moment, Angel #2's Obi-Wan clone flashed an irritated glare at her Anakin clone.

"I don't want to share." The original Obi-Wan growled with a hint of irritation.

"That's greed." Angel #3 teased, "And if I am not mistaken, that is a path to the dark side." She mocked his words from earlier. Her dark Obi-Wan clone's eyes flashed a sickly amber as he pulled her into his arms. "You have to quit bothering me about that story, for you lose General Kenobi!" Angel #3 crowed with delight.

The original Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed in irritation as he watched Angel #3 gloat over her victory. He did not like that at all and was already formulating a strategy for revenge. Revenge, he told himself was also a path to the dark side, but after all the teasing she had put him through, she more than deserved it. He was not overly fond of the clone she had the Kaminoans make for her, but with his help, the original Obi-Wan could wipe that gleeful smile off his Angel's face. With this in mind, the original Obi-Wan stepped up to Angel #3 who was being held by her dark clone.

The original Obi-Wan bent down low to whisper dangerously in Angel #3's ear. "Oh, I don't think so." He then pulled her from the arms of the dark clone and threw her over his shoulder, causing a frightened shriek to escape her lips. As the original Obi-Wan strode towards the door he barked orders to everyone else. "Come along everyone, we are leaving. I need to teach this Angel a thing or two about the dark side of the Force."

Angel #3 gave a frightened squeak at this, particularly when she watched her dark clone hungrily lick his lips as he followed closely behind.


End file.
